The Dark Watcher
by Tee4eva
Summary: They were going to save me... But they would be too late. Dark had come, and nothing could stop him now. AU AH BXE The Future is different. The Future is wrong.
1. Preface

An: Okay, first fic say what you think.

Summary:

They were going to save me...

But they were too late.

Dark had come, and nothing could stop him now.

It's 2027. Everything is perfect.

Bella Swan is an ordinary girl in an ordinary world... or so she thinks. A mysterious hunter known as the 'Dark Watcher' has been seen around the city and Bella's perfect reality is starting to collapse. As seemingly random murders are committed Bella comes to realise that perhaps the people around are not so perfect. What secret are they hiding? Who is the Dark Watcher? And why is he after her?

Preface

He was beautiful, beyond that. He was... ethereal. We stared deep into each other's eyes. We were so close that when he took in a sharp intake of breath I could feel it moving the air around me, so that my hair flailed in the wind.

He took a step back.

"No."

I smiled a sad smile and sighed. He was always trying to protect me. I knew that now. But, like them, he was too late. And now, he knew that it was time for me to go.

"Please? For me?"

This time it came out choked. He was crying. My Edward was crying. I frowned. He knew that this was not allowed. I had to go. I had to do it. There was no point in delaying the inevitable.

One last look, I could give myself that.

I steeled myself with a deep breath, and stepped closer, so that we were almost nose to nose.

I was looking into those eyes again, those eyes that could see straight through to my soul. And I didn't mind. Because I was looking back into his.

We remained like that for a second, but I couldn't stand it. To be this close to him, and know that it was the last time I would ever be here. I went to pull away, but a hand reached out and spun me around. Suddenly I could _taste _him, as he kissed me softly. I felt his mouth open against mine, as he breathed out in one breath: "I love you Bella. Forever"

I stepped away in shock. He had kissed me? Now?

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"I love you too Edward."

With all the strength in my heart I turned away from him and marched into the shadows.


	2. A Day In The Life

Chapter 1

A Day in the Life

April 24th 2027

I woke up to the customary beeping of my sleeping pod and the hiss of motors as the door opened and it moved upright. I liked the fact that my father had gotten me the most expensive pod which 'stopped early morning fatigue' or so the manager had said. My only problem was that, in standing me up, it also simultaneously shoved me out of pod.

Thankfully I had the pod for long enough not to fall onto anything as I half fell half walked out of pod. As soon as I was up the washer was over my head and I felt myself being scrubbed clean. There was no time to be wet as the machine moved away and immediately the Dryer started on me. The hot air pushing against my face was just hot enough to be unpleasant. But it wasn't over there. I barely had time to blink before two long mechanical arms pulled clothes over my limbs and then shoved me out the door.

I wish they would wait until I was actually dressed before they chucked me out. I had already tried changing their systems, but for some reason, none of the machines in this house would accept the existence of anyone other than my father.

I shook my head. I had to stop complaining. No-one else did, and I had been doing this most of my life. I looked down at my watch. '8.58am'.

Oh... dear. I am most definitely going to be late for class. That sets my whole schedule off!

I ran down the stairs two at a time, and by the time I made it to the kitchen my father had already left. He had left the paper on the table, and I saw that whatever today's headline was, there was a lot of it. Normally I would have read it, but today I was late. Oh well. I grabbed a slice of toast, wolfing it down as fast as possible, and ran over to the far wall. Shoving the remains of the toast into my mouth so that my hands were free I reached for the school controls. Okay... code: 5 2 1 9. The wall gave a low hiss and moved to the side to reveal a simple pair of glasses. We had gone wireless. I guess you could say my father was rich.

I grabbed them and sank into the nearest chair.

"You are late for class. Please state your reasons."

The voice in my ear still creeped me out and I hoped profusely that with the next update they would make it a bit more friendly.

"Um... my sleep pod alarm was off."

"You will be held behind until you have finished you learning."

As soon as the sentence was finished images started to flash before my eyes.

"Today's lesson is History."

Any thoughts I might have had were blown from my mind as I was pulled into the program, and in a matter of seconds I was standing in a field with thousands of people.

A silence that was almost deafening settled over my ears as I adjusted to my new surroundings. It was midday and the sun was high over our heads. To my left there was nothing but a huge expanse of green, as fields spread seemingly forever across the landscape. To my right was a large forest, big enough to hide an army in. And in front of me, in front of me were two large battalions of men, dressed in traditional fighting gear. Their togas were cinched in at the waist with different coloured ribbons, signifying their alliances with either of the two men standing forwards.

It had always seemed odd to me that no-one ever had the idea to use weapons, but then, for the actual outcome of the diplomacy to involve a physical fight was rare. The man closer to the forest, whose toga was completely red took a step forwards.

Time paused.

"The year is 1056. This is the battle of Hastings." The voice droned in my ear.

"Henry Godwinson and William the conqueror are discussing each other's right to the throne of England. This is the first example of what is now the traditional method of resolving differences."

I wished deeply that there was a way to shut the voice up, but from experience I knew this was not possible.

I sat down on the grass in one, completely ungraceful movement, with a 'plop'.

"...And once a compromise has been made the referee will create a blood bond between men and offer a sacrifice to the great God Kasaki."

_Kasaki_, our great God.

"Kasaki then takes the offerings and uses his powerful influence to create peace across the land."

The people across the field started to perform the actions of ritual and I sighed. Time had started. That meant we were moving on.

"Religious Education."

As quickly as my mood had darkened it was light and joyful. R.E was one of my favourite lessons. I was the most advanced. They were talking about letting me take the initiation test a year early.

My surroundings started to flicker and I blinked. I was in a classroom. Across from me was a giant statue of Kasaki himself. I studied it carefully. It looked like a copy of Giovanni's 'life'.

He was magnificent. There were many different interpretations of Kasaki's appearance. Even from eye-witnesses. But one thing was ever-present; the huge ominous black wings that burst out of his back in a flurry of feathers.

Giovanni's 'life' showed a man with deep red hair that fell in front of eyes: which were a dark black, matching his wings. He was wearing clothing that was old even when the statue was made. But the striking thing about this statue, the thing that stood out from others, is that his face was entirely clear. His straight roman nose, sat on his face next to sharply angled eyebrows, and above a thin line of a mouth. From his expression you could tell he was angry, but when you added in the presence of his dark wings looming over you, he looked furious.

I pulled my eyes away from the statue and felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I realised that the voice had been speaking.

"...And Kasaki is also responsible for the low number of criminals anywhere in the entire world."

Oh. The breath whooshed out of me as I realised that this lesson was just another repeat. I had gotten my hopes up for nothing.

A criminal itself was a rare thing to be seen. Kasaki's presence was so calming that very few people chose to be criminals. And out of those perhaps one in a thousand were not caught within two weeks.

In fact, I knew of only one person who had ever seen a criminal at all. And he was senile.

I smiled at the thought. Grandpa Joe. Or 'pops' as he liked to be called. Joe was 92 and he was showing it. I liked him but... conversation with Joe was difficult. He would change subject randomly mid-sentence, and sometimes he used words that did not make sense, simply because he had forgotten that he had made them up.

"Bella Swan."

A smile was on my face as I lifted my eyes towards the space where a person would soon be. Lessons were over.

Everything faded slowly to black, and I obediently waited for the beep that indicated I was able to remove my 'Classes'. The name irked me for some reason. Like I thought that it tainted ordinary glasses to have a name with only one letters differences. I heard the faithful beep, and wasted no time in pulling the classes off my face.

I was greeted with the sight of my very familiar kitchen. And Jen.

"Come on Bella! I made bookings for 1!"

I smiled. Every Saturday Jennifer and I went out for lunch somewhere new because of class finishing early.

If she was already here then I must be late. I resisted the urge to chuckle to myself. She already thinks I'm strange enough.

We made it to 'Food Source' -what an imaginative name- quickly and lunch was uneventful. I couldn't help but think that Jen seemed pre-occupied.

It wasn't until I arrived back at home that I realised I had still not read the paper. I walked over to the paper and unfolded it.

'TEENS MURDERED'

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips, and the world seemed further away as I felt the paper drop from my hand.

After a few seconds I came back to myself enough to bend down and start reading the actual article. There was a murderer. _Here._ Where I am. In Forks.

'A month ago the death of Amelia Harris was considered an accident. Yesterday the truth was discovered. Amelia was murdered and on Tuesday the 20th Thomas Scott was also killed, and discovered dead in his own room. Police have connected the two deaths and believe...'

I gently replaced the paper on the table as I stopped reading and tried to collect my thoughts. There hasn't been a murderer _anywhere_ for _centuries_.

But there were. Before that there were murderers. There was a protocol. The police would know what to do. We were safe.

But he was still out there.

* * *

AN: No, Kasaki is not Edward.

Just so you know Bella is acting strangely because of certain things that are affecting everyone else around here.

If you have a question don't hesitate to ask.

I will try to write as much as possible when I can. Once a week I will come on fanfiction and update :)

If I have not got a new chapter to post when I come then I'll add an author's note or a teaser at least.

I love you guys!

Please review if you can

Tee


	3. Questioning

Chapter 2

Questioning

The next morning started in much the same way, only this time I wasn't late for anything.

"Ah, I do love Sundays." I smiled to myself as I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I wasn't particularly hungry, but father always liked me to have breakfast.

As I strode through the door the short man sitting at the table with brown curls and a thick moustache (otherwise known as my father) looked up. He smiled.

"Bella. Good morning."

I gave him a small smile in return as I greeted him; "Morning Dad."

Oops. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I realised that I was not supposed to use shortenings.

"Bella, you know that shortening something from its true meaning goes against Kasaki's will." Father's voice popped into my thoughts as if perfectly timed. He was even doing his 'You know better than that' frown.

"Sorry father." I resisted the urge to smirk with some difficulty. Something about him telling me _not _to call him dad amused me. I should really be calling him Charlie anyway, since I was deemed old enough to start calling him by his first name.

We ate breakfast in a silence that was only awkward for me. Not that that was unusual. Once we were finished Charlie took away the plates to be washed up and, after a quick glance at the clock, nodded his head at me. This indicated that it was time for us to go to church. As if 17 is not old enough to tell the time for myself.

As we set off the same silence hung around us, and I knew that if I stayed in this state for too long I may well go mad. I spun around to face my father.

"Father, I am going to find Jennifer. She and I will meet you in church."

He nodded sombrely, and I used all of my self-control to push away the anger building in my chest. What was with me today? It's not like anyone's acting differently than usual. _Other than you_ said a voice in my head. Inside I was glaring at the voice.

"Bella?"

I whipped my head round as someone called my name and realised I had been walking the whole time.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Thank god, there you are! We're going to be late for church!"

Jennifer grabbed me by the arm and I was immediately being pulled in the direction of the church. I was about to protest, but the look on her face told me that it would be pointless to try.

Jennifer is quite tall, and I was having trouble keeping up with her long legs.

"Slow down Jen!"

She turned her head to look at me, and the speed of which she did caused one of her long curly red hairs to fly straight into my eye.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, but you have to hurry up!"

As she spoke she used her left hand to open the big heavy doors to the church and her right to tug me into the room.

Silence greeted us. For a second I thought we actually were late and the service had started, but thankfully the morgan started up a minute after we entered. They normally stopped playing when the service starts, so that meant we were okay.

The only places left were at the back, so we slotted ourselves into the giant circle with moderate ease.

I turned to Jen and was about to make some comment about how we need new decorations when she shushed me. I glared at her, but when she pointed over to the front I noticed why she was shushing me.

The service had begun.

A man wearing a large spiked mask, similar in style to some of the oldest war helmets, started to walk towards the centre of the circle through the gap we had left for this very reason. He was wearing long black robes and his face was hidden beneath the mask. As he walked he swung incense and started to hum a low tune.

Kasaki's anthem.

When he repeated it for a third time everyone in the back row, including me, started to hum along, and by the time he reached the centre, everyone was humming. We all hummed the last line and came to an abrupt halt.

The silence was deafening.

The man reached up with his free hand and removed the mask.

"Welcome, friends." said Bishop Malcolm.

In turn we all replied "Thank you, brother."

Everyone bent to the floor to pick up their service sheet: together; simultaneously. As I looked around I realised that it was actually more of a bow.

I stopped paying attention after that. The next hour passed in an unwanted blur of strange hymns and weird prayers. By the end of the service I was totally confused.

I had never questioned Kasaki like this before. There must be something wrong with me.

On the way home I didn't mind the silence, because it gave me time to ponder everything that had happened today. I even found it strange that so many revelations happened to come into existence on a Sunday: the supposed day of rest.

As I walked through the door all of my strange thoughts and emotions seemed to land on me at once, and I was suddenly very tired, but I could not sleep without having spoken to my father.

"Da-Father?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I was wondering... why doesn't anyone care?" I needed him to answer this.

"Care about what?" He replied. I could hear from his tone of voice that he was being guarded.

"Anything. Why don't people care about anything?"

He turned to look me in the eye.

"Bella... What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

I sighed. This was not the response I was hoping for. Actually, when I think about it, he was hardly going to suddenly stand up and admit to some conspiracy theory even if there was one.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just tired. Goodnight."

I said it as quickly as I could without seeming weird, but I wasn't lying. I _was _tired.

He smiled. "Goodnight."

AN: Why is everyone acting so strangely? What's up with Jennifer? Where is Edward?

Feel free to ask

Please review

I love you guys and will update asap

x Tee x


	4. Discovery

Chapter 3

Discovery

January 5th 2015

A just turned five-year old girl looks up from the ground and into her father's eyes, her long brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Daddy, what was it like the day I was born?"

The man laughed softly.

"Why, it was snowing Bells. There was snow everywhere. It took me a long time to come and see you."

The girl giggles and squirms out of the man's arms towards the other end of the garden.

"Let's play catch daddy!" She says as she picks up a moth-eaten tennis ball from the ground.

"Okay then Bells, anything for you." He says with a grin.

The girl's smile grows toothy and she takes several steps backward, so that she can run up to her throw.

She collides with something hard, and is surprised as she looks up into a pair of deep, black eyes.

April 29th 2027

I blinked.

What a strange dream.

Somehow I still couldn't shake off my morning bleariness, and I stumbled down the stairs straight into the porch.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head and bit my tongue to stop the curses from escaping.

Looking down, I realised I had walked right into the post. I looked through them. Dad, dad, dad, rubbish... oh! There was one for me.

I walked into the kitchen and dumped my father's post onto the table. Somewhere in my brain it registered that the ink on my letter was a bit weird, but I chose to ignore it.

I opened the letter, and pulled out a sheet of what seemed to be parchment.

I am coming for you

I almost dropped it in shock.

Everything around me blurred, and I don't know how long I was standing there before I felt something pull the letter from my hand.

"Bella what..." my father's voice trailed off as he read the letter.

Suddenly I was angry, angry with this unknown person for making me react so strongly. They probably couldn't do anything anyway.

I pulled the letter back from my father's hands and marched upstairs. I was going to work out who sent it on my own.

The door managed to slide open before I got to it, and I just got even more annoyed, because now I couldn't slam it.

I looked down at the parchment. What would they do? Don't think about it.

I looked closely at every speck of ink. It was a strange faded red, almost brown. With a gasp I pulled my head back from the paper as I realised it was written in _blood._

_Ew._

I forced myself to check the entire parchment, to see if there was anything that might connect it to whoever sent it.

In the middle of the back of the parchment was a strange mark: a circle with the letters D, W in the centre.

It must be some sort of signature. But what could I do with it?

Google.

The answer was so simple I almost laughed, and I giddily made my way over to our PC.

Google is the most primeval thing you can find on the internet, it hasn't changed since 2010. And yet, Google is also the most used.

I poked the screen in the correct place and then typed in my query.

'What is DW?'

I scanned the results that came up as they were.

'DW is the younger sister in the television program...' No. That couldn't be it.

I scrolled down the page a bit.

'Local serial killer marks victims with DW...'

Whoa, big news. I am being stalked by a scary serial killer. _Great._

AN: I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but that's part of the story.

In two or three chapters everything will become clear.

Oh and although this isn't an all human fic, Edward is supernatural, but he isn't a vampire.

Review please!

x Tee x


	5. Protection

Chapter 4

Protection

As soon as I told my father he went as mad as I remember ever seeing him. He was a nervous wreck, and if this wasn't about me, I would be totally fascinated with his unusual show of emotion. Of course, he rang the police. So within minutes there were three people at the door.

I can honestly say that only one of them looked like they would do anything good for me _at all_. The first of them was a woman, who looked around twenty in age, and was quite obviously nervous about being on such a big case. The second was a burly man, who seemed to think that just by being there he was preventing worldwide chaos. The third, well, he was tall, with honey blonde hair, and he looked _completely_ exhausted with both of his co-workers.

My father discussed the whole 'problem' with the policeman in the front room. As if I couldn't cope with people talking about it in front of me.

I paced outside of the room, twiddling a curl of my long brown hair in my fingers as I thought hard about this. Why would he go after me?

I walked over to the full length mirror and looked myself over. My heart shaped face was framed with long brown ringlets, and my eyes glowed a chocolate brown from behind them. I was average height and checking myself over, I saw nothing remarkable in my reflection.

While I was thinking the door from the living room opened, and I was startled as blonde man gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I had to pay more attention to my surroundings.

"Hello, Bella. I know this is hard for you, and we have been discussing what's best for your safety."

My father appeared at his side, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Bella, this is Thomas Forshaw, and he will be your bodyguard for the next few weeks."

My lips parted in surprise. A bodyguard? The first thing I thought of was how flattering it was that I could have a bodyguard in the first place, and as usual, the filter between my mouth and brain was missing.

"How come I get a bodyguard from the police?" I gave my father a long look, and I realised; "Your paying him for this aren't you?"

He sighed.

"Bella, you know that this is in your best interest. This 'Dark Watcher' character is dangerous. You need someone there to protect you."

Once again anger surfaced. It was becoming hard for me to control my emotions.

"Okay. Whatever" I said, raising my hands in a defensive motion, as if they could protect me from his stupidity.

"You can give me a stupid bodyguard, but on one condition; I get one shopping trip every week _without _him." I stressed the word without, to try and get it across to him that I would not enjoy being followed.

"Thank you for accepting me Bella." Said the tall blonde, or Tom I suppose.

I couldn't think of anything to say to him, so I simply walked over to the phone and dialled Jens plug number.

"What are you doing?" my father asked. I glared at him, and then turned away.

"Ringing Jen. I'd like to meet her for lunch. _Thomas _can come."

I saw his reflection nod and walk away, and I sighed. He was so confusing sometimes. Or maybe I was. Whatever.

"Hello?" Jen answered the phone in a more impatient tone than I was used to.

"Hi Jen, it's me. I was wondering if you're okay with meeting me for lunch." We had already missed church.

"Um... sure. Where?" I thought about it. There was a new place in town that had just opened. We could meet there.

"The fishy feeders, the new place on Church Street."

I could tell from the silence that she was nodding.

"Sorry, forgot I was on the phone. Meet you there in ten?"

I laughed and then replied with a quick yes. We hung up, and I was left wondering how we had drifted apart so quickly.

I climbed into my travelator and it hovered above the ground.

"State your destination."

"Church street."

We hovered for a second until the central blue button started glowing, and I reached down and pressed it. When I straightened up we were there. It didn't take long to go six miles in a warp speed dimension travelator. If I had been fast, perhaps I could've caught the brief flash of light, as we moved through space faster than was supposed to be possible.

I climbed and hopped over to the fishy feeders. Jen said ten minutes, so she must have something to do. I looked in the window. It seemed nice, and I might as well get a table while I could.

It was then that I realised Tom was supposed to be with me, and I turned around... to come face to face with tall blonde's chest.

"Sorry Tom! I completely forgot about you!"

He gave me a charming smile and an 'it's quite alright', but I knew this would probably come back to bite me in the butt. There was no point in standing here. I turned to the restaurant, and walked up to the nearest waiter.

"Excuse me, do I have to ask for a table, or is it 'sit wherever you like'?"

The waiter was dumbfounded for a second and then nodded. I ground my teeth together. I hate it when people answer yes to a multiple choice question.

The waiter obviously had some sort of a problem, so I just walked over to the nearest table and sat down. Maybe this was more of a pub.

After five minutes I decided I must be right about the pub idea, and walked over to the bar, asking for two cokes. Suddenly the idea occurred to me that I could ask for some alcohol. Nobody ever did unless they were old enough, and there was no checking id or anything. If you weren't old enough for alcohol you didn't ask for it. That was the rule. I was a 2010 baby, so I was nearly old enough to buy alcohol anyway.

Before I could act on my idea Jen walked in. I took in her bright coat and matching heels, and decided that she was probably also wearing some sort of matching fashionable ensemble underneath.

"Hey, I heard what happened, are you okay?"

I was about to answer honestly that I was just shocked when I realised that there was no way Jen could know.

She paid a lot more attention to my life than was normal. Was she stalking me? And she was looking really weird today. Her eyes were... black. How come her eyes were black?

I thought back to other times when I had seen Jen's eyes, but in every memory they seemed to be different colours. They were even yellow in one.

I suddenly didn't trust her; Jen my oldest friend, who had been there since we were kids. I did not trust her _at all_.

I realised that I had not answered her question and gave myself a mental shake.

"Um... yeah, sorry Jen, I'm fine."

She frowned. "You don't look like it."

I scoffed. "Thanks for that. My self-esteem is flying high right now."

She sighed. "I know this is difficult..." I tuned out. Somehow it seemed like Jen _didn't _know anything. She seemed false somehow, like these were lines she'd rehearsed.

I stood up.

"Sorry again Jen, but I just remembered that I have to be somewhere."

She sent me a confused look, but I was gone before she could question me.

As I exited the building I saw Tom doing the same in my peripheral vision. That's weird. He looked angry.

I mentally shrugged as I climbed into my travelator. It was time to go home.

When I opened the door and found that the house was empty of interrogators I ran upstairs as fast as I could. This was important.

I grabbed a sheet of paper and sat down at a desk in my room. Okay, weird things I have noticed lately. Well, there's the way everyone's behaving, and then there's Jen. Oh, and the guy trying to kill me. That too.

I wrote out three names on my piece of paper.

Kazaki Jen DW

Okay, so the last one isn't really a name, still.

Weird stuff... I started to brainstorm everything that's happened lately that's been weird, and I linked them all to whichever names matched.

So far, the person with the most weirdness attached to them was Jen. But how could I tell what exactly it was about her from what I had?

I would have to watch her. Study her for things that were unusual. Find out what she was hiding.

Day one here I come.

AN: Okay, so Bella is weirded out. Jen is hiding something. The hunter is after Bella. And what exactly is that memory all about?

Just so you know there have not yet been any vampires mentioned whatsoever. Nada. So if you're thinking Jen is a vampire... sorry to disappoint you.

Please review I love them!

I wrote two chapters today, and I get a whole day of writing tomorrow, because of the snow (School's closed)

Feel free to ask anything and there's a good chance I'll answer.

Oh, and I won't tell you where I live.

Watch out for Wombats.

x Tee x


End file.
